Bajo sus Ojos
by Cecy Yoyis
Summary: Bella vivía en un mundo donde sombras te persiguen y un largo túnel que recorrer ¿Cómo se espera que puedas ver a través de él?"El mañana… era un anhelo demasiado grande para mí. Ahora sí, sentía que caminaba completamente ciega".Edward le mostraría lo contrario, le enseñaría que no se necesitan los ojos para ver el amor "Te enseñaré a ver con el corazón Bella, te enseñaré a verme"
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Disclaimer: La trama y la historia son mías... los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

****HolA! estoy aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia que en lo particular es una de las que más me gustan que he escrito... es diferente, es demasiado humana, y muestra la realidad de un mundo que muchos de nosotros ignoramos... Fue una idea que llego cuando sin querer pronuncié el nombre que lleva ahora el fic y bueno la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de lo que llevo escrito de él, espero que como a mí a ustedes les guste también... les dejo el Prefacio para ver si les interesa la historia...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME LEEN EN OTROS FICS :)

* * *

_"Tus ojos, los míos, se pertenecen mutuamente. Mi mirada, tú reflejo en ella, el lugar dónde perteneces. Cerrar mis ojos y abrirlos, es sentir que vuelvo a nacer, que al fin te puedo ver, verme bajo sus ojos"_

_CECILIA_

**Prefacio**

"Mírame, por favor mírame" susurró. Pero era imposible, siempre lo fue. Mis ojos tan imperfectos, tan inexpertos hace mucho que dejaron de ver; los colores, las formas, las figuras… poco a poco iban desvaneciendo y aunque yo no lo veía, lo sabía, él iba desapareciendo.

"No puedo…"

"Sí puedes amor, sí puedes, sólo mírame" abrí los ojos y los dirigí a donde su voz llamaba.

Oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad. Una negrura tan espesa, tan densa que no me dejaba ver, esa que estuvo presente en mí desde los ocho años. Traté de hacer un esfuerzo, de empujar aquella barrera en mis ojos; poco a poco una silueta fue tomando forma frente a mí, poco a poco su rostro se fue descubriendo, y cual neblina, la oscuridad se fue liberando a la más hermosa de las criaturas.

Su gesto era preocupante, con el seño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en mí. Sus ojos, esas ventanas al cielo que al fin podía ver; tan verdes cual esmeraldas, tan resplandecientes como el sol, tan puros como el agua…

"Te veo" susurré con el último aliento de mi alma.

El sueño me venció y lo último que alcancé a mirar, fue verme _bajo sus ojos_.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**


	2. Chapter 2:Viviendo en Terrible Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: La trama y la historia son mías... los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo.. agradezco mucho sus alertas, favoritos y reviews para esta nueva historia, espero que llene todas sus expectativas y recuerden serán actualizaciones de cada 2 semanas.. una semana le toca a este fic y la siguiente a Muñeca Rota, Sunlight se actualiza cada semana...

Quiero pedirles que se tomen de una manera, como decirlo, abierta el fic, me enfoco mucho en lo humano, en como se siente esa persona a pesar de saber yo como autora que está mal... son las reacciones naturales y yo no las puedo cambiar... este fic aunque esté enfocado en otro ámbito es una parte de mí y de mi vida, es algo realmente valioso para mí y me enfoco más que nada en que hay miles de formas de ser feliz, y de interpretar la felicidad, por lo cual conforme se desarrolle pido respeto a las ideas del fic, ya que no pienso cambiarlas, son cosas que pasan en la vida real, no es un cuento de hadas pero tampoco será uno oscuro y siniestro, más bien es una historia de amor que se enfoca en experimentar todos los sentimietos humanos, y de a poco eliminar esas inquietudes y baja autoestima que nos infligimos a nosotros mismos...

Gracias, y ahora sí A LEER!

* * *

**1.-Viviendo en una Terrible Oscuridad**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan nací el 13 de septiembre de 1987.

Mis padres son Reneé y Charlie, vivíamos en Forks. Mamá odiaba su vida en esa ciudad llena de humedad y opaques, esa fue la razón por la que se fue y me llevó con ella. Viajábamos por todo Estados Unidos, mi madre nunca fue una persona estable así que andábamos de un sitio a otro conociendo el mundo.

Recuerdo una noche en particular, era lluviosa y nebulosa; a la edad de 8 años mi madre en un repentino ataque de nervios (por romper con su novio) se subió al auto conmigo dentro y todas nuestras pertenencias rumbo a cualquier lugar lejos de Oklahoma. No sé cómo pasó, ni qué sucedió, pero de repente me vi dando vueltas dentro del carro, unos chirridos de automóviles y muchos gritos, el ruido era ensordecedor.

Cerré los ojos y lo abrí otra vez (esto debería ser una pesadilla), una ventana se rompió frente a mí, no supe reaccionar me llevé mis pequeñas manos al rostro pero no fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para protegerme. Lo demás fue borroso, mi propio grito hizo desaparecer lo demás. Por unos cuantos segundos me desconecté de mis sentidos, no quería ver, no quería oír, sentir… Luego todo se volvió más doloroso, los ojos me ardían, cada cortada se sentía punzante en mi piel, me obligué a abrir mis ojos…entonces vi a mi madre protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Empecé a tentarla con las manos hasta que sentí que reaccionaba a mis tentones. Con la poca visibilidad que me dejaban ver mis ojos logré identificar el rostro de mi madre. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y tenía varias cortadas en su cara, un fuerte olor a sangre me golpeó.

"Mami…" logré decir atragantada. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban con dificultad.

"¡Mami!" dije otra vez al no ver que reaccionaba.

"Bella…" susurró inaudiblemente.

"Mamá…" y empecé a llorar. Las lágrimas en mis ojos sólo provocaron más ardor en ellos lo que provocó que llorara con más sencillez.

"Te amo…" sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración se paró, y un pesado cuerpo quedó bajo mis manos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡Mami!" grité moviendo el cuerpo de mi madre para que despertara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Sirenas se escucharon alrededor, varios murmullos, pero un terrible silencio del cuerpo de mi difunta madre.

Dos brazos me enrollaron separándome de su cuerpo.

"¡No!" grité. "¡Quiero a mami!"

"Tranquila Bella…todo estará bien…tranquila" una familiar voz me tranquilizó. Me arrojé a sus brazos y lloré inconsolablemente.

"¡Papi!... mami no despierta…" sollocé.

"Lo sé amor, lo sé" su monótona voz sólo me desesperó más. No quería aceptar lo que todo me decía. Mami había muerto. Después de un largo silencio la verdad me llegó sin poderla evitar.

"¿Mami murió?" pregunté escondiendo mi rostro en su camisa. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de calmar el ardor.

"Mami está bien" ¿Por qué no me decía? Yo lo sabía estuve ahí cuando ella falleció, aunque no quería aceptarlo, yo estuve ahí, murió en mis pequeños brazos.

"¡¿Mami murió?!"

"Lo siento Bella, lo siento tanto" su brazo pasaba una y otra vez por mi espalda para calmarme.

Yo sabía que mi padre sufría, siempre quiso a mi mamá, aunque trataba de ser fuerte por mí.

Por última vez volteé a ver el cuerpo de mi madre, estaba rígida, sin vida, fría…muerta…Alcé los brazos hacia ella…

"Mami…" y caí en la agonía del sufrimiento.

…

Desperté en un hospital, (no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida).

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no podía, algo no me dejaba, quería que permaneciera en una oscuridad en la que solo estaba el rostro de mi madre ensangrentado. Comencé a desesperarme.

"¡Ah!" me llevé las manos al rostro y al parecer una tela era la que me cubría la parte de los ojos.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"No hagas eso" una voz masculina habló mientras sus manos retiraban las mías de mi cara.

"¿Por qué tengo esto papi?" pregunté.

"Eh…no lo sé…solo mantenlo ahí hasta que el doctor diga" se le daba tan mal mentir como a mí.

"Papi…"

"Será mejor que le avise al doctor que ya despertaste" dijo mi padre mientras se alejaba.

Cinco minutos después y varias pisadas se aproximaban.

"Veo que al fin despertaste Isabella" supuse que fue el doctor ya que esa no era la voz de mi padre.

"Llámeme Bella" jamás me gustó mi nombre, he ahí la razón por la que lo cortaba a uno no tan malo.

"Muy bien Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?" ¿Cómo me siento? No había pensado en eso. Unos punzantes dolores empezaron a surgir de mis brazos y mi rostro.

"¡Ay!"

"Bella…Bella… ¿estás bien?" mi padre se desesperó.

"Si…" mi voz sonó ahogada por el dolor.

"Ahora pequeña, ¿te sientes lista para retirar los vendajes de tu carita?" preguntó el doctor con una dulce voz.

"Si…pero ¿por qué me los pusieron?" aún no sabía que me había pasado, sí bien era cierto me ardían cuando fue el accidente.

"No es nada pequeña…pero se tienen que asegurar de que todo esté bien" contestó mi padre. Hice un mohín mientras él pasaba su mano una y otra vez por mi cabeza, no la podía ver pero si sentirla una y otra vez.

"Así es, ahora quédate quieta que voy a empezar a quitarte el vendaje" avisó el doctor.

Los nervios me comían, ¿Qué era lo que mi padre me ocultaba? ¿Era malo que me ardieran los ojos? Comencé a asustarme.

La venda empezó a desaparecer de mi piel, podía sentirla removerse. Cuando al fin estuvo lejos de mi rostro, me obligué a abrir los ojos que aún se encontraban cerrados. Lentamente fui abriéndolos.

"¡Dios!" exclamé. Divisé la misma oscuridad que tenía cuando mis ojos estaban cerrados, parpadeé varias veces pero nada, nada pasaba, los colores se habían ido, la vida… ¡TODO!

"¡Papi!" grité. Me llevé las manos al rostro para cubrir mis ojos.

"¡Papi!" grité otra vez. ¡No podía pasarme esto! ¡No podía! Oscuridad, agonía, sombras incrustándose en mis ojos opacando la vida.

"¡¿Qué…qué pasa?!... ¡¿Doctor qué es lo que pasa!?" mi papá por el tono de su voz parecía estar histérico.

"Yo, lo siento Sr. Swan, pero al parecer Bella ha perdido la vista" dijo en tono neutro el Doctor. ¡¿Perder la vista?! ¡No! La alegría, el alma, la fuente de vida se me iba, se me escapaba, ya no quedaba nada.

Un gemido de dolor salió de lo que supuse la boca de mi padre.

"¡Papi!" empecé a llorar aún más fuerte con mis manos cubriéndome el rostro. "¡No veo nada! ¡Papi! ¡No te veo! ¡Papi!" grité y grité y solo pude sentir unas pesadas manos abrazarme, ¿qué acaso no iban a hacer nada por mí? ¿Me dejarían así? Viviendo en un terrible oscuridad…

* * *

**Cecy Yoyis**


	3. Chapter 3: La Caída de un Ángel

**Disclaimer: La trama y la historia son mías... los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

El segundo capítulo. estrenando fic! me hace esto muy feliz, gracias por los reviews, espero seguir resivipendolos, así como alertas! en serio, me pone feliz la aceptación que le están dando a esta historia :D en lo personal, me identifico con esta y con Muñeca Rota, cada una a veces muestra experiencias y pedazos de mí...

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**2.-La Caída de un Ángel**

Nueve años, nueve años ya pasados. Me había mudado a Forks, Washington con Charlie a su, nuestra antigua casa.

No puedo decir que fue fácil adaptarse a este tipo de vida, en el que las sombras son tu compañía y la luz tu lejanía.

Aprendí a memorizar cada rincón de casa, ni Charlie ni yo cambiábamos el lugar de las cosas por las obvias razones ya conocidas. Para papá fue difícil el cambio, bastante debo agregar, el saber que su hija jamás volvería a ver lo devastó por completo, claro que trató de mantenerse fuerte por mí, pero en las primeras noches lo escuchaba llorar de la impotencia y frustración, yo misma lo hacía también.

Mientras crecía, trataba de nunca dejarme sola, siempre cuando era hora de trabajar y no estaba en la escuela iba y me dejaba a casa de su buen amigo Billy Black, o con Sue Clearwater (esposa de Harry) para que me cuidaran; me encantaba ir a casa de Billy, ya que ahí tenía un muy buen amigo, Jacob, él que ahorró durante varios meses su mesada para comprarme mi primer bastón, era un dulce, era un año mayor que yo y siempre era muy protector conmigo. También me gustaba ir a casa de Harry, Seth y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, y con Leah, bueno ella era punto y aparte, a veces siento que a ella le gustaba Jake y que por eso no me quería, porque cada vez que él y yo estábamos juntos podía sentir ese ambiente tenso en el aire, tan denso que hasta se podía tocar con las manos.

Ahora me encontraba a principios de instituto, con 17 años ya cumplidos. Fue difícil entrar y adaptarme, mandar a comprar libros especiales, de esos en los que puedes leer mediante el tacto; conseguirme a alguien que fuera mis ojos en ese lugar, por suerte, Angela estaba ahí, ella y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas y ahora éramos inseparables, teníamos todas las clases juntas, a excepción de una y siempre me traía del brazo para guiarme.

Aprendí a adaptarme a este tipo de vida, podría decir que no era miserable, pero tampoco era feliz, sentía que me hacía falta algo pero aún no sé que es.

El despertador sonó, recordándome que tenía que levantarme si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Con pereza lo hice, me levanté y caminé los 15 pasos que me separaban del baño (mi habitación no era muy grande, y eso lo agradecía). Salí y caminé unos 7 más hacia el closet, estiré la mano y tomé el primer conjunto que tenté, por suerte Sue me había acomodado toda mi ropa en cambios así ya no era un problema a la hora de elegir ropa, me gustaba ser independiente y que la gente no me tuviera lástima, y como que pedirle ayuda a Charlie no era muy buena idea; en cambio Sue, siempre fue como una madre para mí.

Me vestí sin saber a ciencia cierta que era, solo sé que eran unos vaqueros y una blusa de manga larga, lo de siempre; tomé mi mochila que siempre estaba sobre la silla a unos 8 pasos de mi cama y bajé con cuidado las escaleras.

"Hola Bella" saludó Charlie guiándome a la cocina como todas las mañanas, nunca se iba sin servirme el desayuno y sin asegurarse de que Angela me recogiera, sin duda el mejor padre.

"Hola papá" me senté en la silla y como era de costumbre comí el tazón de cereal que ya sabía que estaba frente a mí como todos los días.

Se escuchó un pitido afuera.

"Es Angela, Bella"

"Gracias papá, dile que pase, solo me cepillo los dientes y listo" Subí de nuevo cuidadosamente las escaleras y me adentré en la segunda puerta, el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Ya lista, entré en mi habitación y tomé mi bastón que estaba a un lado de mi cama, y bajé.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Angela mientras me tomaba el brazo.

"Lista, ¿Ben viene con nosotras?" Ben, era el novio de Angela.

"Sí, el manejará, es un amor, deberías de considerar enamorarte alguna vez Bella"

"Sí, como no, como si alguien quisiera soportar una carga como yo" nos detuvo abruptamente, sin duda Angie, estaba enojada.

"¿Una carga? ¡Por Dios Bella! ¡Tú no eres una carga! ¡Eres un ser humano a quien le pasó una de las peores cosas del mundo, pero no por eso no tienes el derecho de ser feliz, y mucho menos ser una carga! ¡Eres mucho mejor que muchos que tienen sus cinco sentidos a la perfección, y que aparte de eso, son estúpidos!" le di mi más cálida sonrisa, y casi podría jurar que ella también sonrió, me dio un abrazo y reanudamos nuestro camino a su auto.

Después de un gran tramo de camino recorrido recordé que no me había traído mis lentes.

"Angie" llamé su atención.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"Los lentes" murmuré con una sonrisa. "Se me olvidaron"

"¿En dónde traes la cabeza se puede saber? Descuida, sabes que siempre traigo repuestos… ¿no será que traerás la cabeza ocupada pensando en algún chico Bella?"

"¡No Angela! ¡Por Dios no! Es sólo que hoy no sé… siento como si este día fuera diferente…"

"Claro que lo es, hoy de seguro repruebo física"

"Ang…"

"¡Vamos Bella! Ambas sabemos que soy terrible en esa materia, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque me metí ahí, bueno tal vez porque en química soy un asco y biología no me gusta y bueno física lo tolero…"

"Angela, tú eres muy inteligente, el problema es que Ben te roba demasiado tiempo" me burlé.

"¡Hey! A mí no me metan en sus pláticas de chicas" chilló Ben.

Todos reímos.

"Pues créeme mi querida amiga, que así estarás tú cuando te enamores…" y esas palabras firmaron mi sentencia, sin que yo tuviera conocimiento de ello.

La llegada al instituto fue de costumbre. Cuando recién ingresé recuerdo muy bien ese sentimiento de que todos te están mirando, seré ciega pero no estúpida, sentía la lástima a flor de piel, la curiosidad y esa atención que tanto odiaba, jamás me agradó estar en la boca de todos. Escogí biología entre las materias extracurriculares, desde pequeña amé lo referente a la naturaleza, la vida, los animales… lamentablemente hace mucho que había olvidado cómo se veía una rosa o el césped, cuánto desearía ver ese verde y marrón cubrir Forks, con su cielo escasamente azul claro… Jamás tuve compañero de laboratorio, una: porque no lo necesitaba, dos: porque jamás realizaba prácticas…

Angela y yo nos fuimos a nuestras primeras clases. Todo pasó realmente rápido, pero aún tenía esa sensación de que hoy no era como os demás días, que hoy algo pasaría, algo que sin yo saber bien a ciencia cierta, cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas ¿para bien o para mal? No lo sé, solo que las cambiará.

Llegó la hora del descanso y como siempre Angie, Ben y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de centro, donde se encontraban los amigos de Ben y ahora de Angela: Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Erik y Tanya.

Angela se fue para comprar mi comida y la de ella. Estaba tan absorta en ese sexto sentido que me avisaba que algo raro pasaba que no sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. La esencia lo delató, ese olor de colonia masculina fuerte que me picaba la nariz solo podía ser de Mike Newton.

"Em… hola Bella"

"Hola" ni siquiera levanté mi rostro, igual no había razón para que lo hiciera, lo único bueno de esto es que me puedo esconder detrás de estos lentes oscuros, tan oscuros como mi vida.

"¿Y cómo has estado?"

"Lo mejor que se puede estar en mis condiciones…" se que fui tosca, pero no me gustaba su presencia tan cerca, que el tratara de acercarse de cualquier forma…

"Oh, yo…"

"Aquí está la comida Bella" y para mi salvación Ang llegó.

Me dediqué a picotear el puré de papas que venía en la bandeja de comida hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entraron una combinación de aromas… de esencias corporales…

Eran tantas, todas dulces y tentadoras, con una combinación de vainilla y algo que los caracterizaba… distinguía cinco diferentes, pero sólo una, sólo una captó más mi atención.

Aroma a hombre y ese toque de vainilla se impregnó en los cuatro sentidos que me quedaban… sostuve la respiración saboreando cada pisca del aire que traía consigo ese olor de los mismos cielos, como si un ángel hubiera bajado a la Tierra.

Cuando esa puerta se abrió, el presentimiento de que algo nuevo se avecinaba se disparó por todo mi cuerpo… una nueva era había llegado.

* * *

**Si te gusta o no, deja un review... recuerda que es la forma de motivación para las que escribimos en este espacio..**

**Cecy Yoyis**


	4. Chapter 4: Más que sólo ver

**Disclaimer: La trama y la historia son mías... los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

AHH! El tercer cap! Agradezco las alertas y los reviews con todo mi corazón! Espero seguir resiviéndolos... eh?... me alegra mucho la aceptación de este fic... Va con pasos agigantados y a la vez lentos... ya sabrán por qué! :D

GRACIAS POR LEER! **NOTA IMPOTANTE AL FINAL!**

* * *

**3.-Más que sólo ver**

Me creía idiotizada por esa fragancia, me nublaba los sentidos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me creí capaz de ver, tal vez no con los ojos… sino con el corazón.

La campana sonó y Angela ayudó a levantarme, era a veces innecesario usar el bastón teniendo a Ang, por eso la mayoría de las veces lo tenía dentro de mi mochila.

Caminamos hasta que Ang se paró, supongo yo que enfrente de mi siguiente clase: bilogía.

"Bueno Bella, ya lo sabes… vengo en cuanto se acabe la clase… te quiero" me dio un abrazo, tomó mi mano y me dirigió a mi mesa, me senté y sentí su presencia alejarse… el sonido de su respiración desaparecer.

El Prof. Banner entró callando a todos y dando unas indicaciones, yo meto la mano a mi mochila (que está perfectamente acomodada) y saco el primer libro y libreta. Antes de abrirlos me corrompe esa esencia… vainilla y hombre, era él, el acababa de entrar; cerré mis ojos y me permití respirar profundamente y quedarme con la mayor fragancia posible; la voz del Prof. Banner me hizo reaccionar.

"Muy bien Edward…" Edward… su nombre es Edward, tan perfecto como su olor, tan único, tan… tan…especial. "Sólo tenemos un asiento disponible, así que te tocará sentarte con Bella" esperen un minutos, ¿se sentará conmigo? Una mezcla de emociones que jamás había sentido asaltó mi corazón. Felicidad, emoción, pero a la vez desesperanza, vergüenza, y terror. ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera lo que soy? ¿Cuándo supiera que estoy ciega? ¿Cuándo…cuándo creyera que soy un monstruo? Y por alguna extraña razón… ¿por qué me importa todo esto?... lo que piense de mí, lo que vaya a hacer, no lo conozco, no sé nada de él, pero siento como si lo hiciera, como si todo lo demás sobrara, como si lo conociera de por vida aunque jamás haya sido así.

Sentí que alguien pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el banco continuo, a un lado de la ventana, el Prof. Comenzó a parlotear algo sobre el gusano plano o planaria, y sobre lo que teníamos que hacer, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención, aquella esencia tan mágica, nublaba mis cuatro sentidos restantes.

"Hola…" susurró la voz a mi lado, la respiración se me atoró en mi garganta, provocando que me ahogara, comencé a toser un poco tratando de pasar ese nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó al ver que me estaba ahogando, supuse que me puse roja, era muy normal en mí. Una de sus manos se posicionó en mi espalda y de pronto sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer mi columna vertebral, separó al instante su mano como un reflejo, pero después comenzó a sobar mi espalda para tratar que pudiera respirar bien. Si tan solo supiera que con su simple toque, me alteraba por completo y estaba todo menos bien.

"Si…" murmuré como pude.

"Soy, Edward…" la verdad no sabía si me había tendido la mano o no, de seguro sí, ¿cómo saberlo? Yo no quería decirle que era ciega, de seguro la lástima se le presentaría, diría un _'lo siento'_ y se apartaría de mí como todos lo han hecho, y eso, era lo menos que quería.

"Bella" susurré acomodándome en mi silla, poniendo como barrera mi cabellera y recolocándome los lentes negros, mientras fingía poner atención. Escuché un resoplo de parte de mi acompañante, ¿se habrá molestado?, lo más probable es que sí, tal vez… sea lo mejor, es mejor la distancia, al menos así, ensimismada no sufres tanto.

.

.

.

.

_Todo era bastante cómico, como un típica película de comedia: el adolescente obstinado, y la muchacha cohibida e insegura, tan distintos e iguales, el peso de uno completa el otro… como una balanza, una balanza que se nivela en puntos iguales, y aunque ellos no lo sepan, sus destinos, mucho antes de haber nacido ya estaban señalados, sólo ellos eran los encargados de tomar el camino correcto. Hay almas gemelas para cada uno de los seres sobre la tierra, pero está en nosotros una vez encontrada, no dejarla ir… porque una segunda oportunidad no quiere decir que te volverán a abrir la puerta hacia su corazón, una segunda oportunidad significa que tú debes encontrar la llave para abrir esa puerta, porque por sí sola no lo hará…_

.

.

.

.

La campana sonó y yo metí mis libros en mi mochila, esperé unos minutos para que el salón se desalojara, lo menos que quería era sufrir un accidente.

Cuando estuve a punto de levantarme una mano se entornó a mi muñeca.

"Espera" una voz a mis espaldas detuvo mi acción de caminar, respirar, hablar…

Yo no me giré, simplemente me quedé paralizada con los ojos cerrados agrandando mis demás sentidos, pude escuchar como sus pies se movían sobre el suelo, como su mano se deslizaba por toda mi muñeca hasta liberarla, como su respiración (a pesar de la distancia) penetraba mi piel en distintas direcciones… se movía.

"Bella… ¿crees poder prestarme tus apuntes? Los necesito para ponerme al corriente" ¿mis apuntes? Yo jamás escribía, o realizaba apuntes, no escribía desde los ocho años, si bien era cierto, con las muchas terapias a las que fui aprendí a dibujar a pesar de no ver… pero escribir, ya no. Mis clases eran especiales, comúnmente había un auxiliar en todas mis clases, pero por alguna razón este día no se presentó. Cosas del _destino_.

"Yo… no…"

"¿No?"

"No es que no pueda, es solo que…" bajé la cabeza. Sentí unos finos dedos en mi barbilla alzándola majestuosamente.

"¿Qué?" levanté mi rostro con todo y ojos, y por un microsegundo, sentí un flashazo frente a mí, como cuando se funde un foco y lo último que vez antes de que se pague totalmente, es un gran destello de luz a una velocidad inimaginable. Ese destello me mareó de tal manera que me tambaleé hacia atrás y antes de caer unos fuertes y fornidos brazos se enroscaron en mi menuda cintura aprisionándome entre su cuerpo.

Lentamente nos fuimos enderezando. Sus manos se movieron hacia mis sienes y luego tentaron la parte posterior de mis lentes.

"Tal vez… será mejor que te los quites…no creo que veas bien con ellos…"

Me tensé de los pies a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mis manos formaron puños hasta volverse la piel de mis nudillos blanquecina, sentí que la sangre me bajaba, y ahora sentí sí marearme de verdad.

Sus dedos cobraron vida, tomaron mis lentes con el único objetivo de removerlos de mis ojos.

Y en lo único que yo podía pensar era en que esta tortura terminara, que al menos no se burlara, que no fuera tan cruel como para aprovecharse de la deficiencia de alguien más para el beneficio propio, solo esperaba que la tierra en ese mismo momento me tragara.

.

.

.

.

_Si tan sólo mis ojos tuvieran el poder de verte, si tan sólo yo fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarme, perseguir tu amor, si tan sólo no fuera conformista con las propias migajas que la vida me da, las cosas… serían distintas._

* * *

**N/A: Si leen Muñeca Rota-mi otro fic- sabrán lo que diré a continuación.. y si no, tomen nota:**

**Miren, mi vida es realmente frustrante y estresante.. y en Febrero a principios tengo un concurso de declamación, porque yo declamo... necesito prepararme, y me temo que no pueda actualizar las próximas semanas... trataré, en serio trataré, pero no quiero prometer algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir... espero su comprensión y que me sigan leyendo! GRACIAS...**

**Si te gusta o no, deja un review... recuerda que es la forma de motivación para las que escribimos en este espacio..**

**Cecy Yoyis**


End file.
